Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 10: (Family Ties)
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: When the assult towards Lord Diavolo was aprhended, Kyung gathers all the brothers and explain what is going on. She then experience her first taste of having power over someone, and then makes it known to the others Lucifer is her lover. Not taking it well Belphegor issues a full on asult towards Lucifer.


Belphegor's P.O.V

Lucifer slammed into me at the top of the stairs his claws slashing at me as we went down together into the downstairs hall, I was able to grab a candelabra from the wall and smash it onto his head making him release his grip but not before head butting me and kicking me into the ballroom. Blood dripped from my forehead and the many lookers gasped in surprise. I stood with my head high as diavolo stood shocked at my appearance. Lucifer stayed hidden. I erupted into laughter and the onlookers stepped back in fear "Why the change in heart? Afraid of the audience?! You see this is why you will never be demon enough for her! You display all this arrogance and feign strength BUT YOU ARE WEAK!! YOU ARE A SPINELESS LITTLE BITCH!! You should go sit by your master like a good d-" He came out of nowhere and smashed into me! He had me on the ground and was punching me in the face repeatedly.

I grabbed the arm he was holding me with and bit down hard until I tasted blood in my mouth. He stooped his onslaught to strangle me into letting go, his red eyes glowing with rage. Instead I reached up and pulled his hair, I was going to tear all of his shit out. He released my throat to punch me square in my chest making me gasping and he took that moment to grab me by both horns and throw me into the dessert table.

Normal P.O.V

When my eyes fell upon the fight in the ballroom, I was horrified, both of them were hurt very badly, I had to do something and quick before it escalated. Beel set me down so I could stand on my own again. My thoughts began to fear for the by standers. I had to act quickly, "Satan..." I began, "Yes mistress?" He asked, "Protect the bystanders, get them to move to the far side of the hall so none of them are caught in the midst of it all." I said "Yes Mistress." Satan replied, I watched him dart off and coordinate the onlookers to the far side of the wall, getting them as far back as they could go. I was not about to let anyone not involved die on behalf of Belphegor's ridiculous rage. "Mammon?" "Yes, Mistress?" "Go stand beside lord Diavolo so Belphie doesn't try to go straight for him hurry!" He nodded and quickly dashed over to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. I knew I needed to jump in, but when? I noticed Lord Diavolo came up from behind something.

Lucifer was standing on the railing of the staircase, and Lor Diavolo went to reach for him. "Lucifer, Belphagor what in hell is going on??!!" Diavolo exclaimed.

Lucifer's P.O.V (Continued)

Diavolo approached me and reached out his hand. "Don't touch me, or I will lash out at you...do this if you want to save our friendship." He halted and continued to my brother just as he was standing he swung a knife cutting my face a little and I kicked him in his chest, sending him down again and grabbing him by his hair. "You call me spineless brother, you call me weak and yet you are the one at my mercy, I have put up with your insolence long enough this ends now." Belohegor's thoughts raced as Lucifer held him. He had me by my hair and acted like it was over, like I was done but I was far from it. I reached for the steak knife just next to me as I looked up into his eyes "Brother please have mercy...I have been a fool, a mindless lovestruck fool...I don't want to do this anymore" He pleases, he chuckled at my pleas. "You are my brother Belphagor, I know you, so I want to believe you. But I do know you, so I don't believe you." I replied, "Ha, smart." I stabbed him in his left side, shock and pain evident in his eyes, now to was my turn to push him and I sent him skidding across the floor and I was over him in a flash knife in hand and aiming for his heart. He held me off with both arms and I used my knee to crush at his wound. Yes...weaken, let me purge this into your heart to the hilt and she will be mine...

Normal P.O.V

No! Ok I had to act fast now! I was not going to lose him again after I just got him back. Each of the other brothers gasped in worry and fear. Tears started to form I had to move swiftly, "Beel, Levi, Asmo cover me quick!" I said, "They nodded, and changed forms and covered me from the eyes of the others. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy to change then, after I felt my power shift, I started to activate my coffin of the damned. "Coffin of the damned!" I yelled, suddenly a dark matter nucleus engulfed itself around Belphegor, I didn't activate it to kill him I didn't want him to die I used my abilities to throw him off Lucifer to the other end of the room. Causing him to drop the knife he had in his hands and slam against the far wall. I then kept my dark matter nucleus up as a block aid between Lucifer and Belphie. I was levitating high above both of them, so all eyes could see my new and powerful body.

Belphegor's P.O.V (Continued)

What the fuck is this ? I got up to go at him again, "Belphegor stay back! I do not want to kill you but I will If you don't remain stasis!" Kyung scolded me. That was when I saw her...she….was a demon too? How...when did this happen? I felt another sting of betrayal and yet I felt so turned on by the look of her. If she was strong enough to pull me off it may be best to comply...but I was so close!

"She's a demon..and a gorgeous one at that she may be half as pretty as me. Oh dear...I do hope she will let me touch her wings". Asmodeus exclaimed. "What in the actual fuck is going on in this family anymore? Kyung depressed and now she's not, she was human and now she's a demon, Diavolo is a pervert and now he's not! Belphie is fucking PSYCHOTIC and Beel is crying over the pie!! And in all of this I'm even more turned on than before! I'm going back to my room and never coming out again!" Leviathan yelled. "So this is how we are to find out, I'm guessing she would have said something if belphie wasn't insane. I should have stopped him when he came to my room. But damn Kyung's damnation looks ravishing on you." Satan praised. "Why I gotta be in the dark about everythin here? This is too much drama! But Kyung is hot, she can be my mistress." Mammon stated. "No...the pie...I wanted that pie...maybe Kyung will make another for me. She's so pretty...I like that she's one of us now." Beelzebub stated. "I had never seen her abilities and I was amazed that she mastered them in such a short amount of time. She looked amazing, I wanted to ravage her on this very floor." Lucifer awed.

Normal P.O.V

"Barbatos, Take Lord Diavolo out of here now!" I said "Yes mistress. Come Lord Diavolo." Normally I only listen to commands by Lord Diavolo but Kyung was breathtaking. I created a small door in my nucleus slowly stepping out of it while extending the matter to the other side of the hall so Lucifer the other brothers and the onlookers were safe. "ENOUGH BELPHEGOR. How dare you cut my darling Lucifer's face." I began, I slowly continued walking, my heels clicking against the hard floor causing each step to burn a hole as I walked. I didn't want to hurt Belphie at all, but he is crazy. "Do you really think this is going to solve all of your problems you are feeling? Do you really think killing the man I LOVE is going to make me come into you? DO YOU?" I scolded, "Belphegor I am offended that you would go to such lengths because your jealous." I got closer and closer to him, "Not only did you disobey my command, but you had the nerve to attack your brother at the party that was so carefully planned. Belphegor, I understand you feel as if I am toying with you, I'm not. I don't expect you to believe when I say that. But it's true. I love you Belphegor, it may not be in the way you want, but I do love you. But you cannot let your emotions rule over you like this. You made a fool of me, your brothers, our king and RAD. I hope you feel proud of it." I continued, I knew what I had to do in order to get him to stop. I got close to him so close my breasts were touching his chest. I felt terrible, but first I slapped him across his face leaving a nice mark then I pulled him by his collar to where our lips were almost touching. "Tutelary Mimic." I said, I kissed Belphegor's lips, when I did I heard him grunt In pain, I am sorry Belphie for doing this but you won't stop. I purple hue began to submerge itself around him. His mana was draining, suddenly when I had drained it he changed back and collapsed onto the floor. "Gah!" Belphegor said in pain.

"Oh my word..a single kiss did that to him?? I could feel myself squirm at the thought. Kyung kiss me too...let your lips be my demise...it's so tragically romantic." Asmodeus pleaded, "Damn this is crazy! Now her lips make other demons weak? Hell she coulda did that long before. Well be lucky to be invited to another ball but hey at least it weren't boring." Mammon started, "It's like a brothers grimm novel...the seductress devouring his strength and taking it for herself...oh my mistress…" Satan awed, "I wonder what would happen if she kissed me, what would her lips taste like?" Beelzebub wondered, "This is just like that anime " I was once a human and now I'm a demon and seven rulers want me for themselves but I only want one and changed to stay with him and got cool powers! Amazing and very hot!" Leviathan exclaimed, "She can take a demon's power away?...oh Kyung I am not surprised...as you took my power for yourself our very first kiss as a human...I knew you were special." Lucifer melted,

"Belphegor, since you won't listen to reason it appears force is the only option for you." I began, I saw him lay there sweating, I felt so bad for this but what else could I do. Forgive me Belphie... I picked Belphegor up by his throat and held him a few inches off the ground. "If you won't bend to Lucifer, you WILL bend to me. I am your master and you will listen when I command you. Belphegor the Avatar is Sloth NO MORE FIGHTING!" I commanded, I saw a red glow circle around him engulfing him in its embrace, it was the pacts commands, he was struggling against it.

Belphegor's P.O.V (Continued)

No more fighting...no, I haven't shown you my strength, I haven't proven that I was worthy yet! I struggled hard against her, the command like a snake coiling around my body, tightening with each breath. I was feeling weak. This was so sexy having her do this to me...I can't give up...Kyung...I need you, I love you dont you see that? Don't you see that I would go to war for you, die for you, even kill my own brother for you? You love me...you said so... no more fighting...no...I want to be with you. I want to be the one who makes you smile...the one to please you just right...Kyung. No...more...fighting...if I give in now will you ever forgive me? Will I be able to show my face at RAD again? Will Lucifer forgive me...? Dammit...I screwed up Kyung I really did!! Please please don't hate me, please see that I just...wanted to be the one you loved...I wanted to stand out...please...forgive me. I hung my head, I felt numb and couldn't struggle anymore the command had taken hold on me. I gave into it feeling thoroughly defeated. "Yes mistress Kyung...I will fight no longer." I said, After that I passed out. I was so weak….so tired….Kyung….I'm sorry.

Normal P.O.V

I saw a stream from a tear fall down Belphegor's cheek. That hurt, like it stung like no other. I removed my hand from his throat, and held him in my arms. Collapsing to my knees and hugging Belphegor, with his face in my breast, "I am sorry Belphie, please don't ever make me do that again." I began to cry, but it was silent so the others couldn't hear me. "Wow! She's strong...I know I'll never go against her, unless she has a different punishment in mind." Mammon stated, "The power! He's like putty in her hand now, it's magnificent." Asmodeus swooned, "Yes just like the anime I smell a fanfic coming! This is hotter than that scene though." Leviathan cheered, "Oh good I found a cake that wasn't destroyed...oh belphie...he hasn't been the same since lilith. I hope one day he finds peace. Kyung is so pretty." Beelzebub stated as he began to munch on the cake. "The way she handled him was intense. He couldn't fight it this time and I was impressed. 10 out of 10 Kyung and very sexy. My dear mistress, you continue to torment me with your beauty." Satan said, "She handled my youngest brother when I could not. I may have to make her bend to me to ensure my place, I do not know where it will go from here but I hope better than this...I'm so sorry Belphagor." Lucifer began.

"Beelzebub!" I called, I rose to my knees and continued holding Belphegor in my arms. Dispelling the dark matter around the bystanders and the other brothers. Damn you Belphie...you were really trying to kill me. I moved to lift myself from the floor, my limbs felt so heavy. I put my hand to my side, my tux was soaked with my blood but it seemed he missed anything vital. By this time I had changed back to my human appearance, if demons weren't so resilient I would have died. I still felt the pain however, but I made enough of a spectacle of myself and simply straightened my tux and walked head high back to Kyung's side. It took a lot to hide the pain of my injuries, but I am the avatar of pride, to them I barely had a scratch. Lucifer thought.

I felt Lucifer come to my side and place his strong hands on my shoulders. My darling of Pride, a stubborn one you are. "Beelzebub!" Kyung called, I looked up from where I was eating, uh-oh Kyung was calling me. "Coming mistress, I am sorry I didn't hear you." He replied, "Take Belphegor." I said I handed his sleeping brother to him. "Stand still for a moment." I closed my eyes, I felt this was a good time to use my healing abilities I learned from Simeon that I had. My eyes became green, and I began to form a green ball of energy in my hand. I walked over to Belphie and placed the ball of energy on his chest. "Arcs Mercy." I said, he tensed up and let out a slight moan, but didn't wake up and all of his injuries began to repair and heal themselves. I knew the others were surprised with this too. I wondered what they were thinking. "Beelzebub, take Belphegor to his room, he needs to rest so his mana can restore." I said Beel nodded at me, he began to exit the ballroom and made his way back to the house. I looked to see Lucifer was still behind me, he was bleeding really badly, thank goodness it wasn't vital, he went to say something to me, then collapsed to his knees. That made my heart ache. "Asmodeus, Leviathan, come, help support Lucifer and hold him up! Quickly!" I called.

Lucifer's P.O.V

My knees buckled and I stumbled. Damn it, I made myself look foolish enough for a century! "Asmodeus, Leviathan, come help support Lucifer and hold him up." No Kyung! Me, be supported like some weakling...I'll be blessed. My brothers approached me and I glowered at them, making them hesitate as I got back onto my feet."You stay away from me..." I scolded, "But...Kyung commands us." Asmodeus replied, "I know man but we have to." Leviathan stated. "Darling stop, let them help you, your losing your blood quickly." Kyung said, Hearing her day my name like that melted me. My brothers came closer and I stepped back, my legs failing again but they caught me in time. I felt like such a fool. "You don't have to be the strongest one all the time you know, a family is supposed to support each other. I hate to see you this way big brother please use me it's ok if my dear big brother's blood gets on me." Asmo nuzzled my right side, putting my arm around him like he were only in for a hug. Asmo…."Yeah you were a total beast out there,not a demon alive would call you weak after seeing how you made belphie pay for it. And if he didn't fight dirty the you wouldn't need us. So be proud, you won this in more ways than one." Levi had his hand on my back like he was simply congratulating me but was keeping me from falling. My brothers are truly something.

"Darling, you don't have to be the bearer of everything anymore. Don't move otherwise your blood loss will continue, your not vitally injured but you're losing a lot of blood. Don't move." Kyung began, "Asmodeus, Leviathan, don't drop him." I saw her stand back and closed her eyes once more. Then when she reopened them, they were no longer the gorgeous violet I love, but a dazzling green. She was engulfed by a hue of green surrounding her body, then came close to me to where my lips almost touched hers. "Arcs mercy." She whispered, Her lips gently fell upon mind. The feel of her lips always makes me feel vulnerable, but the rush of energy seemed to stimulate every nerve in my body. Starting from my face and traveling throughout, I felt my wounds begin to close as the sensation continued I no longer felt the pain due to the warm tingling that engulfed me, it was like being submerged in a warm milk bath and caressed by gentle feathers. I couldn't help but be aroused, she finished and the energy seemed to take over my whole body exciting all of my senses and I lost control I threw my head back letting out a slight moan as I felt as if I had just came to a climax. I released myself from my brothers and pulled her in just as she was about to move away and I explored her mouth with my tongue as I rode the thrashing wave of pleasure, using her sweet mouth to muffle my moans as even after I felt the continuous stimulation. She touched my face and kissed my nose. I most definitely felt better. She then placed her lips close by my ear and whispered into it,"Your moans are arousing darling. How wicked of you to allow me to hear you." She lightly nibbled on my ear lobe. It sent a cooling chill down my spine.

Normal P.O.V

I made my way to Mammon and Satan, as I saw them in the distance. When I walked over to them, both of them had a flush of pink across their face. I wondered what those wicked demons were thinking. I smiled sweetly at them and hugged them both so their face was in my breast. I know they were aroused by my appearance so I had to have fun for a moment. Mammon's face began to get hot from the encounter with Kyung's breast. "Aw man, there she goes puttin her knockers in my face again! Not that I care, I-I just find it in a hassle, gettin the Great Mammon all distracted. Ohhhh she's scratchin ma head...aw man...I...I'm gettin excited...damn my nose is bleedin! Aw but fuck dont stop, keep pettin ma head." Mammon thought, Satan's devious mind began to create a frenzy of thoughts after feeling his face pressed against Kyung's soft breast. "Mmm, so you decided to place your soft pillows upon my face to caress...you seem so innocent in or action but I see how devilish you can be. Wicked temptress, I know what you want me to do, I see it in your smile. You want me to show you what I can do, take that whip and make you my pet? I could submit to your command, getting on your knees and licking every inch of your sweet pussy as you threaten to punish me, I could look at you with submissive eyes while my tongue and your clit become one. Or is it that you want to be dominated? I could tie a rope around your neck and your hands above your head, I could bite those breasts you tease me with and fuck you until your walls collapse. I could make you beg for release, payback for tempting me so. I can be whatever you like dear, a submissive pleaser or a wrathful dominator I can be anything your body desires." Satan thought, "Thank you guys, you're the best, I am so happy you're ok." I said to them, I released them from my grasp, so they didn't suffocate. Asmo noticed in the distance what Kyung was doing to his brothers! "No fair! Kyung….don't let them have all the softness of your pillows to themselves! I wanna feel them too!" Asmodeus whined, Mammon and Satan's cheeks were pink, but Satan. He had a look of hunger in his eyes and he flashed his pretty devious smile at me. Damn forgot he came from Lucifer's anger so he is just as Sadistic. Ya better not do that again. "Guys, I need your help to get these guests out of here, I don't think the ball is going to continue tonight." I said, They both nodded and started tending helping the guest exit the ballroom.

"Where is Lord Diavolo and Barbatos?" I asked out loud. "I'm right here Mei!" He called, I looked behind me, suddenly to see him greeting me with a sweet smile. He made his way to where I was standing, "Kyung, you were phenomenal breaking up Lucifer and Belphegor like that. It seems all the time you spent with me and Barbatos paid off in such a short amount of time." He praised, The praise our king gave me felt warm, I wanted to accept it, but my heart still felt sore because of it. Belphie…..I hope you don't ever have to do this again. I noticed shortly after, Mammon and Satan coordinated all the guests and we were the only ones left in the ballroom. I saw out of the corner of my eye Satan coming up towards us. "Lord Diavolo, what the hell is exactly going on? Why did Belphegor have this absurd idea that you and Kyung were in a secret relationship." Satan asked, "What? Secret relationship, no that's not it, let me explain." He began, "Lord Diavolo stop, no need to explain, I will this was my doing after all, so I feel I should explain it." I began, he nodded in understanding and let me proceed.

I sighed deeply, and began my long story. "Remember how I mentioned in the meeting slot more was going on that I couldn't talk about? Well the reason being is that Lord Diavolo forbid me to do so, why I am not sure, but I am glad he did. I doubt any of you are aware, but a few months ago my ribs got broken," I began, Lucifer's face sunk, from the shuttering reminder that he was the one to do that to me. "What? How did that happen?" Satan said, All the brothers, slowly trailed their eyes to their older brother. I snapped my fingers to make them regain their focus on me. "Hey! It doesn't matter how it happened, it just happened, after Lord Diavolo fixed them for me, Well Simeon came from the Celestial Realm and healed them so I would be able to attend classes and move quicker versus if Diavolo did it, since demon healing is much different then angel healing." I continued, "After I was healed, I came to Lord Diavolo and asked if he could make me a demon like you guys, probably not the best option, but it is what I wanted, because think about it you guys, in my previous body I would have died in the next 50-60 years, then I would never see any of you ever again. My time here with you guys has been the greatest experience I have had, and I would do any and everything to keep having it for eternity, so I did just that. Diavolo agreed to do my transformation, but he warned me if I did this any memory Lucifer had with him and I would either be altered or erased, the same applied to you guys. Any memory you guys had would be altered and erased as well. Basically I had to get Lucifer to fall in love with me all over again, and make you guys close to me again." I continued, Each of their faces I could tell was a sense of sadness, I assume because I didn't talk to them. Which would be plausible. "Hence where my not eating and depression came from, not because Lord Diavolo made me be his lover or anything like this. As I've told you Lord Diavolo has only one woman he did and will ever love. I don't remember what my previous life was, every memory I have is of me in this body, I don't know if I had a family in my other life or what, but to be honest I like this much better. I did this because you all are my only family I have now, and not just figuratively anymore, physically." I continued,

I walked over to Lucifer where he was standing, and he put his arms around me, and held me by my waist. "So now we can all finally be the family that we should be. I will never replace your real blood sister, but I do hope that I can be all of you guys adopted sister. I love you guys and will protect any of you anyway I can." I finished, Lucifer kissed my cheek, and I noticed all the others were on the verge of crying. "Oh, Kyung! We love you too, I would gladly have you as my adopted sister." Asmodeus said, "Me too," Beelzebub said. "Group hug!" Beel came running at me and Lucifer, and the rest followed, "We love you Kyung, and will always be here to support you." Leviathan said, I wanted to cry, I finally felt I wasn't alone anymore. I saw the smile Lucifer had on his face, he couldn't help but chuckle and laugh. That's really all I hoped to ever see, is him and his brothers get along and be a real family. In the end we are all we have. I still couldn't stop thinking of Belphie. Belphie…. The brothers released me, eyes full of love and happiness. It was a wondrous sight to be honest.

My darling Kyung has really bought me and my brothers together. I can't deny the joy and gratitude I feel from it. To be frank I believe it is something we all wanted, we just didn't know how to come together and make it happen. When she explained the situation to them and even though they seemed surprised and even a little afraid they loved her regardless and showed that they would support her no matter what. I could see that from the way Asmo still nuzzled me close though I no longer needed him this was what love was. I became ecstatic at the thought of adding Kyung to the family more officially than figuratively and it truly sent a wave of warmth through me, I could even be happy in hell...I noticed though Kyung looked saddened suddenly and I reached for her only to fly away from the ballroom and out the window in a whoosh. "Kyung wait!" Lucifer called out to her, "Oh no, what was that about?" Asmodeus asked, "I-I have not the slightest idea Asmo." Lucifer replied, She looked so upset, I had to go to her, I caught diavolo at the corner of my eye and turned to him, all of this time he was doing this for me, so that I could be happy. He truly was my friend. He approached me and cleared his throat, after the last conversation we weren't sure how to interact. " Lucifer. " he began, "Diavolo." "This has been an interesting night." He stated, "Yes it has." "I've never seen you do that before...it was incredible." He praised, "I do apologize for my behavior sir, it was inexcusable." "Well...in any case...I'm glad you're alright. You can stay home tomorrow to rest up. " He offered, "That is alright I'm fine." "No Lucifer I insist, you should spend time at home with family and friends. This is a big moment! Stop running yourself into the ground because you think it would suit me! I'm not some tyrant, you don't have to go above and beyond for-" I pulled him into an embrace and patted his back firmly. He was stunned and became emotional. "I'm not staying home because I want to be by your side. This is a big moment but it would never have happened without you. You are my best friend Diavolo, please forgive me for not seeing it before. I also know why you keep me close...and it's okay...I miss her too." he held me tight and began to cry. "I'm so sorry I said those things to you! I would never do that to you, make you feel lower than me when you achieve more than I can ever hope! You have been there for me in good and bad times and I feel like I would be lost without you, like I cannot run this kingdom without you! And I've been horrible to you! Please forgive me!" He asked, "Diavolo...it is I who should have asked forgiveness, I should have simply trusted you..." "Awww the bromance!" Mammon sniffled "Levi put the camera down!" He yelled, "That's beautiful...oh another cookie!" Diavolo pulled away wiping his face on a handkerchief. "Now go, go to her; hold onto your love and never let go!" "Thank you my friend." "By the way, I will tend to your balcony in the morning." I said, "Sure, sure whatever you say- wait ... What's wrong with the balcony?" Diavolo asked, "Oh nothing at all, it's just one of my favorites of places." I replied, "That's fine use it whenever you need to." He finished, I couldn't help but smile deviously knowing Kyung and I left our mark of love there. I chuckled to myself and then I changed, and sped off after her, I felt faster than before, her healing abilities were phenomenal. It was like my entire body had been refreshed and rejuvenated.

I probably shouldn't have flown off like that. I was thinking about Belphie, my heart hurt for what I had to do today. I flew high in the evening sky of the Devildom. I needed time to cool off and relax. I noticed a perfectly high clock tower to perch on and look over the city gorgeous blaze of the Devildom. I decided to land there and relax, and submerge myself in the cool air of hell. When I landed, I decided to use my ability so I can show Lord Diavolo where I was at, "Diavolo?" I said, "Hmm? Mei there you are, Lucifer just sped off to find you." He replied, "I know, I can feel him a few miles away from me, Lord Diavolo, I know I have asked you for favor after favor, but I have one more to ask of you my king." I replied, "Of course Mei. What it is." He replied, "What I had to do to Belphegor tonight hurt me, can you alter his memories, so he remembers he had a good time at the ball with us. It seems he finds peace within me, and I don't want to ever take that away from him." I said, "Of course Mei, I understand, Belphegor is on a path he hasn't figured out yet, he is going to need all of you by his side, I will gladly make the change for you. So now Lucifer doesn't worry, I think you should show him where you are too." Diavolo said, "Ya, I am going to. Thank you Lord Diavolo." I said, "Barbatos, let's pay a visit to Belphie's room, I want him to remember a good time at the ball tonight." He said, "Very well sir." Barbatos said,

Lucifer's P.O.V

I took off in the direction I saw Kyung fly away. But the longer I searched for her the more frustrated I became at not finding her. She didn't need to be alone right now. "Come on Mei, where are you?" Suddenly an image of a clock tower fell over my eyes. I quickly stopped in the direction I was going. "What? What is this." I asked, "Apophenic Eyes, darling." Kyung said, "Mei?" I replied, I could hear her voice inside my head, this must have been one of her other abilities. "Yes darling, I am safe, what I am doing is showing you my location right now. Those I have a bond with regardless of where they are I can show them where I am. Your two miles away from me, I can feel you close by." She said, This was amazing, my darling is the most wonderous demon. I knew exactly where she was, I quickly flew in that direction and came across the clock tower she was perching on.

"My love why did you take off like that? I know this night has been unpleasant, but..." she looked at me and I let it out." it wasn't until my memory returned did I realize how much I've missed you, at that time I was oblivious, but since that fateful kiss I have been feeling all of that time away from you eat at me in just a night! I can't be away from you Mei...as weak as I sound saying it, you had it backwards all along, there is no me without you." I cupped her face in my hands and asked her softly "Tell me what is bothering you so we can fix it together." I grabbed her left hand with my right hand and held it gently. Even when her face was full of sadness the moon of the Devildom, still made her ravishing.

Normal P.O.V

Hearing him say that made my heart sink. My eyes started to form tears as I placed my hand on top of his that he placed upon my cheek. "Darling, I feel very vile, for doing what I did to dear Belphegor tonight." "Since my new body, everything is different...I am still me, but better...and I am a really good person, well demon now but..." I began, I didn't know how to tell him the rest of what was on my mind, I don't want him to think differently of me. "Darling….I…" I stuttered, "You have power, and having power makes one feel important, superior. I know, I am the avatar of pride, I love my brothers, would protect them with my life, but the power I have and their reverence is invigorating! You are a demon, it happens to all of us to some extent." Lucifer said, "This doesn't make you bad...it makes you a demon. Ha, even humans have a drunkenness for power. So please you did what you had to SAVE Belphegor, nothing more or less. Never be ashamed of that" He took my free hand and placed it upon his chest. Can you feel this cold heart of mine? No matter what it is you may do or how strong you may become, this dark heart of mine still quickens whenever I am near you." He finished,

I couldn't believe it. He took the words right out of my mouth. Can he read my mind? I chuckled to myself, no because things would be different if he could. "I feel horrible, because what I did to Belphegor, it felt so good. I felt exhilarated having him bend to me like that." I continued, "But, Then the shock you had when you witnessed how strong I was, I was worried you...were...afraid of me. Anyone else can be, but not you..." He chuckled softly, "No my love, my darling Kyung, fear is not what you witnessed, it was drunkness, and lust. I was captivated, and wanted to ravish you in front of everyone on that ballroom floor." Lucifer said, He began kissing my hand, from the back of it to the top of it, to my fingertips. It made me shiver. I took her hand in mine and kissed it tenderly. "If I must be honest, I was thinking to myself of all the many ways I could force YOU to bend to my will. Make you submit to me like a good girl even with all of that strength. I find the challenge exciting. " the look in my eye made her flush and I smiled at her. "Now that you are In this form, I no longer have to be cautious."

His cool words made me quiver again. His touch was making me aroused again, I wanted more of him. I wanted him to ravish me on this clock tower, we're high enough that no one can see, but they would hear. "Really?" I began, "What did you manage to come up with my darling Lucifer?" I hummed, "I have a few ideas." I began, his urge for his mistress began to boil. I removed my hand and ran it through her hair, entangling my fingers and forcing her up. I then gave her just another slight lift and pinned her to the clock face shoving my tongue down her throat while she wrapped her hands around my waist. She moved her hands to touch me and I took both wrists and pinned them above her never breaking the kiss. I took my free hand and gripped her thigh forcefully making her gasp in my mouth and I pulled back to look at her lusted eyes and glistened mouth. "Like that for instance." I said,

"You wicked demon you." I began, my nipples became erect again. "Fine, if you want to be that way, I can do it too." I said as I smiled deviously I used my wings as a lever, to push myself forward, having him release his grip on me then when he was getting away from me, I grabbed him by his tie since he still had his tux on, and I licked up his neck then nibbled his earlobe. And started to whisper in it "Master...I want to submerge myself on top of you, and ride you, in my new body, so my large breast moves with my rhythm to where your hands need to hold on to them to stop them from moving." I finished I quickly flew away from him and motioned for him to come and get me. Then I took off.

Lucifer's P.O.V (Continued)

The wicked little minx, she thinks she can tease me and not get the consequences? I shoved off taking after her at full speed. She must love to toy with me, pushing my buttons repeatedly, vindictively to get me to react. Do you want to press my buttons Mei? Do you want the full force of my passion for you? Then I implore you press away, because when I am done with you, when I have my way with that vision of a body of yours, you will beg me to let you finish, you will be in tears from frustration. I spotted her and we began to weave in between buildings. Playing hard to get are we? Does my determination turn you on? What if I were to tackle you, breaking through a window and spilling onto the floor where I will pin you down and rip your clothes from your body leaving you vulnerable and defenseless. How much will you want to play when I leave my love bites all over your body? When I tease you to the brink of climax but refuse to take you there? How much will you tease me next time Mei? How quickly will you submit after that?

Kyung looked behind her, to see Lucifer coming from the back. She couldn't help herself but push her masters buttons more. "Oh master, you're not really falling behind are you?" I teased, "Falling behind? Darling I'm barely gilding. I will tell you what, be a good girl and I will go easy on you." Whether she submitted or not I wasn't giving her mercy. I saw her come to an absolute halt, then quickly darted towards me. She grabbed me by my tie once more, "Master being a good girl isn't fun." She said, She then slider her perfectly crafted fingers down my dress pants and stroked my already, hard throbbing member. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan. In the midst of me letting it out she pulled me in for a deep kiss and lightly stroked me once more. She was really trying her hardest to push me. She let out a devious giggle, and took off again. Oh? So she wasn't going to be good, wonderful, exactly what I wanted. We dove through a residential area. I grabbed a rope that hung from a nearby pole without her knowledge and awaited her response. I took a detour around a building behind her keeping silent as she darted this way and that. I pulled a sheet from a clothesline and tied it to the other building. The other end of the sheet tied to the rope I held in my hand. All I had to do was wait for her to come through and quickly pull. The trap was set and her bondage was soon to come.

Normal P.O.V

I looked back, and I didn't see him behind me. Ooh where did that devious demon go. I flew a little bit higher Incase he set a trap for me. I went to a different section of buildings, making sure I pay close attention. "Master, are you hiding from me? Do you need me to slow down some so you are not so far behind?" I teased I back up slowly watching behind me. Not noticing what was In front of me. Suddenly Lucifer caught Kyung in his line of sight and proceeded with his trap. I pulled the rope tight and she flew right into it, I never gave her a chance to back up as I carried it behind her wrapping her in the sheet and began to tie her. I tied the free end around her neck and back around both wings, I quickly tore away what parts of the sheet were in the way as I only needed it to keep her from flying. I ripped away her dress as well in my frenzy. I wrapped the rope twice around her waist and then around each breast. And back around her neck and wings. I had three feet of rope left and as I ripped the sheet away from the other end I rose into the air with her in tow, my freshly caught prey. Damnit, he caught me, a very clever move master. I heard him chuckle slightly, and proceeded to take me away from the area. I couldn't move my wings or anything. He tied these really tight. Kyung gazed up at her Lover who has her bondage trap at his mercy, knowing she was going to be severely punished aroused her.

Lucifer's P.O.V (continued)

I thought about what I wanted to do to her and where. My mind drifted to the forest below, hmm, maybe. She struggled below me, her arms still tangled in the pieces of sheet, even if her arms were free she would only fall. "I suggest you stop struggling, unless you would like to fall a hundred feet to the ground. she tried in vain to move her wings and then compiled. "Ha, good girl." "What are you going to do with me Master?" She hummed, "You call me master and yet you flee? How hypocritical of you little minx, I have no choice but to punish you, make you fully understand what master means" I could feel her trembling in the taught rope. The wind whipped around us and her clothing was reduced to just a few ragged strips, she was practically naked from the waist down and the embarrassment began to settle into her especially since I tore away her underwear a while ago. "Are you shy now, being naked outside? Don't be, you are too high for anyone to see, but you will have your share of humiliation, just wait." I scolded, Kyung felt slight fear, but more arousal than anything, she wanted to do more and push her masters buttons even farther, she began struggling once more.

"Hmm, still being resilient I see?" She looked up at me and continued to struggle. "Very well, if you want to be free I will release you. I simply left go of the rope and let her plummet towards the ground screaming I waited before I went down, snatching her up again just three feet from the ground, I rose even higher in the sky holding the rope in my hand. She began to struggle again, oh how fun. "Oh dear, didn't learn? Well by all means, fly away. This time I swung her forward so she would fly through the air and watch as I smiled as she plummeted down. I waited longer, listening to her screams, that was how I knew she was close and I dove again not letting me see her grab her again, this time her hip scrapes the ground as I lifted her back. "Well...do you wish to fly free again?" I rose even higher this time and saw her terrified look and red face. She shook her head at me, she knew now I was not tolerating her resilience. She then bit her lip in arousal, and I proceeded.

"Good Choice ." I said, I now knew where I wanted to take her and dove into the forest gliding low until I found the right tree with a low limb that would hold. I tied my prey onto the thick branch only allowing her feet to graze the ground but not fully touch it. I chose the one by the lake to illuminate her better in the moonlight. Watching her hang there, completely helpless turned me on so much. I stepped forward and lifted her chin to look at me. Her lusted expression made me even harder and I plucked a switch from the limb. "It is time to break you in kitten, tell me, are you afraid?" I asked, as I grasped my hands around her chin and lifted it to face me once more. She shook her head, "Why he afraid when I am at the mercy of the most powerful and most intoxicating demon of the Devildom?" She said, as she smiled her devious little smile at me.

Her words made me twitch, but I kept a straight face. "Yes...well, afraid or not you will be punished kitten, you will not receive any praise, no pleasure, not even your name until you have shown me that you understand just who your master is. Do you understand?" I scolded, She nodded, and smiled deviously at me once more. "You are not to speak again until I ask for a response from this moment forward." I stripped the leaves from the switch in one motion and whipped her right across her milky thighs,a bright red line stretched across them in its wake. I struck her again and again, until her thighs were covered in bright red lines. Then I turned her and whipped her ass only a few times, I had a better idea for this. I gripped her ass firmly until it turned red, she was high enough so she was just the right level in case I wanted to take her, but she had a way to go for that. "I don't plan to only punish you kitten, I can be gentle too." I stroked her ass and she reddened again then I kissed the small of her back and took not of the goosebumps. I then slapped her ass hard and gave another few kisses repeating this pattern but she never knew which move would be a kiss or a slap. She shuddered and whimpered and I enjoyed every minute of it, I noticed in the process of doing this she was beginning to sweat. Her arousal brought me more pleasure seeing her become this way when I had all the cards.

I knew she wanted to scream, or moan. But since I didn't give her permission to, she struggled to hold them in."Hmm? Did you say something kitten?" She shook her head, yes good girl. I then groped along her reddened ass and down the back of her thighs she shuddered but didn't utter a sound. I pulled her into me grinding her on my hard dick only my pants separated us, yes darling do you see what you do to me? she squeaked and shuddered more violently and I grabbed her sensitive wing and pulled hard. She let out a loud moan and I reprimanded her with another hard pull and a slap to the ass. I continued again grinding against her until it became dangerous to do so. I released her and she slowly spun back around, her eyes were blown out and her face was red as a beetle, her lip bled and she panted heavily.

Fuck...she looked so good. I reached forward and gripped her right breast, using my thumb to play with the hard bud and her breathing quickened. "Ah-ah-ah..." I warned and she bit her lip harder, causing a tiny trickle of blood to flow from her mouth. I leaned in and licked it from her face, and hovered my mouth over hers. Her blood was even intoxicating and a lustful taste. She squirmed and I chuckled at her as I leaned into her ear. "You want to moan for me? "She nodded furiously and nuzzled her face into my neck. I backed away quickly, taking my thumb to my mouth before continuing my play. She threw her head back. "Tell me then...let me know what this is doing to you." I commanded, she loudly let out, "It makes me want to come, and submerge myself around my masters dick and scream your name so everyone know it's you who is giving me this intoxicating experience!" She said loudly, Her private parts throbbed. They wanted to be penetrated, and release the tension. It was leaking out of her I could see it. I also noticed she was having trouble keeping her breathing steady. I was making her very aroused, "And what makes you think you deserve that? You have been such a defiant little thing, tell me why I should reward you?" I scolded,

"Because, to witness what you make me do. How my body bends to you and your commands." She whined, I moved closer and removed my jacket and gloves. I kept eye contact with her as I used two fingers to caress her supple lower lips. She shook and moaned my name. "That's a good girl Mei, tell me, who does this sopping wet pussy belong to?" "Y-Y-You Lucifer, the mighty demon of pride. Only you can have it." She whimpered, I wanted her so badly I ached but to see her this way drove me insane! I knelt down and put her twitching thighs on my shoulders and helped myself to her, licking every bit of arousal she gave me listening to her call my name in desperation. I began to play with her clit while shoving my tongue into her creamy center. With my other hand I began to palm at my throbbing dick, I couldn't take too much more…

"Ah! L-Lucifer, your tongue is intoxicating!" She screamed, "Oh...Lucifer!" That time she let out a really high seductive moan. It rang in my ears like a song. Her supple pussy was heavily producing her delicious nectar, it was pulling me to the brink of losing my control, I looked up at her and rose to meet her lips, letting her taste herself on my tongue. I unzipped my pants, pulling them and my boxers down never pulling from her mouth, I rubbed the head of my dick against her wet pussy and broke the kiss. "Tell me...tell me you want it, tell me who you desire most, tell me what you want Mei..." I yelled, Tears started to form in her eyes. "Master...please I need your throbbing dick inside of me. The only one I desire is you Master. I want you to submerge yourself deep within me! So you can feel all of my walls collapse around and squeeze you." She yelled, That was all I needed to be pushed over, I gripped her hips with both hands and slid into her slick walls with no difficulty, she was so tight around me! I started ramming her hard and deeply making her scream in ecstasy. I took her nipple in my mouth and licked it before planting bites all over her breast and neck. I lifted my mouth to her ear unable to hide the moans in my voice. "You are mine, I am your master, you will bend to me now and always no matter what power you have, do you understand me?! I want to hear you say it!" Fuck...fuck fuck I'm so close!!

"YES! I belong to you now and always no matter how strong I May be. She sang, "Please...please...please master, I am gonna come...I'm gonna come." "Ah...ah...ah... L-L-Lucifer! Oh, Lucifer..." She continued, I grabbed her breasts in both hands and squeezed tightly making her scream my name in passion I quickened my pace and I assaulted her clit. "Come with me, come with me Mei..Ah-f-f-FUCK!! AH, I'm coming, shit..Mei!!" For the second time ever I exploded with such violence that I nearly doubled over screaming and all in one night. She bit my shoulder unable to grip me otherwise as she was awash with elation as well. She pulsated and drained me, swallowing everything I had to offer her. I could barely catch my breath and I nuzzled my face in her neck this time giving her gentle kisses and nibbles. I felt her shaking, I noticed her head hung low, I think she passed out from the pleasure. I slowly stood up still having a hard time catching my breath, and began to untie her, Her body collapsed onto me, and the intensity reverted her back to her human appearance. I held my love in my arms while I regained some strength. Kissing her so tenderly. To say all of the days I missed had come at me in one night was an understatement. If I could I would give her so much more of me tonight to make up for it. But tonight was much too exhausting. Instead I will carry her home, sink her into a warm bath and clean her up, dress her in the finest pajamas and lay her next to me in my bed. And she will stay there from now until the end of time. I kissed her fluttering lids as I stood with her in my arms. "My love, I will never let you go again." I said out loud,


End file.
